galacticadatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Military Class
Military Class: A Description of how the Galactica ranks Military Strength The galaxies has seen military movement, ships, and action for thousands of years. Possibly seeing the Rissoni first- as they built the strongest fleet ever recorded from their belief of being gods. However, the Galactica has managed to classify all military strengths into ten real and known military groups, and two COMPLETELY hypothetical ones at the two extremes of the yard. Class 0 Military A purely hypothetical Military Class, Class 0 Military is a state of NO military. It is not "every unit on standby" or an off duty military, but the ACTUAL LACK OF military. No species or nation in recorded history has ever had a Class 0 Military- even in days of being confined to one planet only. Many futurists believe that a future society having a Class 0 Military is possible, but only through the complete destruction of ideas. Class 1 Military The most basic Military Class, a Class 1 Military is limited to a single planet. It is completely defenseless to an invasion, and is possibly developing nuclear weaponry. Flight is common, but not needed. It does have a navy, and tanks are somewhat in construction. Normally the only class for a species still limited to a single world. Class 2 Military A step above a Class 1 Military, Class 2 Military is limited to a single solar system. They have nuclear weapons and space flight- they have navies, tanks, and also have technology such as lasers and rocketry. They would be able to defend themselves from an invasion, but not well and conquest would happen soon. They also using IPBMs (Interplanetary Ballistic Missiles) and beginning to use plasma weaponry. Class 3 Military Class 3 Military nations are distinguished by a feel of colonialism- as they are capable of colonizing other solar systems. They normally spend most of their time building a "Defensive relay system" of colonies around their homeworld and occasionally will invade lower-classed species' homeworlds. They are more aggresive than most Military Class Nations. They also are beginning to develope ISBMS, or Interstellar Ballistic Missilis, and are using Antimatter in weaponry more often. They have masted plasma technology normally, and are beginning to work with terraformation tools. Class 4 Military A step up from a Class 3 Military, they have access to numerous systems, and are capable of having a defensive network of space stations and ships surronding their nation. By this point there normally is a feel of wanting peace, and they normally are working with defending themselves from neighboring space-faring species. Tend to form interstellar unions with other species, and are able to blockade a planet. Capable of using antimatter in weapons and travel, and no longer us sleeper ships. Class 5 Military Another step-up class, the Clas 5 Military nations tend to compose of numerous species, and are able to blockade an entire solar system. They are beginning to master the art of planetary bombarbdment, and a few on the upper end of this spectrum are capable of wiping out an entire planet's ecosystem by bombarding it. They also can trigger solar flares with magnetic weaponry and have mastered HypoLight Communications (The company of the same name took the name of the form of communications). They also have faster-than-light weaponry. Class 6 Military This Military Class has a spread out space-faring military, that has ship numbers in the millions or possibly billions. They have mastered their entire home-system resource-wise, and are capable of bombarding a planet into a sterilized state. They have most likely mastered magnetic weaponry and faster-than-light travel, making them able to rip a planet's magnetic field off. Normally use lasers and have space dog fights. Can invade and conquer any nation under a Class 4 Military most likely, but there is never a garuntee. Class 7 Military A Class 7 Military is a galactic presence- one that can manipulate gravity slightly for weaponry. They have mastered everything that a Class 6 Military has begun to work on and they are now preparing experiments in gravity weapons, electrical weapons, and quantum weapons. They have designed gravity grenades that increas gravity slightly, a step in the way of a Black Hole Grenade. They also are beginning to grow more expansive and accepting to other species. Class 8 Military A Class 8 Military is now putting the experimental weaponry to the field. They normally send fleets to make contact with other species, and tend to have a large swath of the galaxy under their control- possibly more, given time. However, most galaxies only produce one of these- the Galactica being the one that formed in our galaxy. They have nearly unlimited resources and have mastered most weaponry. They tend to be now moving at a slower pace, due to lack of competition. Class 9 Military A nation that never gave up hostile ways will become a Class 9 Military nation- a nation with the ability to destroy entire planets. The Rissoni, upon their first visit to our galaxy, were a Class 9 Military, capable of setting entire species back to the stone age in a single day (Earth day, or 24 hours), or simply destroy a planet. They tend to advance faster than a Class 8 Military, causing them to reach Class 10 within two thousand years. Class 10 Military The final real Military Class, a Class 10 Military is capable of causing supernovas, making gravity wells, and overwhelming ships with quantum or electrical energy. They are nearly unstoppable, but tend to be arrogant and thus, this lead to the downfall of the only Class 10 Military in recorded history- the Rissoni Empire. It is theorized that one in three galaxies forms a Class 10 Military nation, and it is possible they will eventually run into one another causing a tremendous war. Class 11 Military A hypothetical Military Class, a Class 11 Military is god-like in terms of warfare. They are able to use reality-altering weapons to completely destroy entire galaxies, or merely erase all life from their enemy. It is a hypothetical Military Class used in numerous science fiction works- the most famous being "Class Eleven" by Hari G'arin of the planet Terr'Ana.